


Going Down (is more fun)

by callmesinpai (Aieem_Artemis)



Series: More (is better) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aieem_Artemis/pseuds/callmesinpai
Summary: He shakes the thoughts from his head quickly though, he has work to do and he's not going to let thoughts of Lance interrupt his train of thought. Only he totally is, and it's more than a little frustrating.





	Going Down (is more fun)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the first one. I decided to make a series of one shots for this au. You don't have to read the first one tbh but it'll make more sense.
> 
> In the last one pidge and lance have fun and hunk walks in on the end of it and he's not really happy.
> 
> To clear a few things up. Yes lance is sleeping with the team. Yes they're all okay with it (to verying degrees). Yes Lance has feelings for everyone - maybe some mkre than others I haven't decided yet. But more than anything these are about Lance getting a little love.
> 
> My beta tore into this one, it felt like punishment for not letting her edit the last two...

Hunk frowns, the smell of sex still clung to the air in the lab. He gives Pidge a sour look from across the table which she pointedly ignores. They have rules in place; no sex in the lab. This isn't the first time Pidge has broken this rule, he let it slide time and time again, but he never had to walk in on it. He's never seen Lance having sex with someone else, heard it yeah, but not seen.

And that's how Lance, after they cleaned up, got banned from the lab.

Hunk isn’t actually angry, he knows Lance sleeps around. He’s upset because the lab is supposed to be off limits, communal areas - excluding the bathroom with warning - are supposed to be off limit, they had all agreed to it. But none of them kept to it, and part of that is on Lance.

When Lance got going it was hard not to get pulled in by his pretty words and boyish smile. He knew exactly what to do and what to say to get you lost in a moment. Hunk is more than guilty of it.

He's feeling hot just thinking about it.

He shakes the thoughts from his head quickly though, he has work to do and he's not going to let thoughts of Lance interrupt his train of thought. Only he totally is, and it's more than a little frustrating.

Pidge looks up at him with concern, “You okay?”

“I'm fine.” His words are clipped, more so than he means them to be, but he’s trying to reel himself back in and not think of all the sinful things Lance can do with his mouth.

“Are you sure? Because both of these equations are wrong.” Hunk groans and bangs his head against the table and Pidge trails off, “Maybe you should take a break?”

“You guys have already put us behind.”

“Seriously you're no help like this.” She's already redoing the equations, “Go bake a cake or something. And bring me some.”

Hunk throws his hands in the air with another frustrated sound, “Fine.” He turns on his heels and leaves the lab.

Hunk’s walk doesn’t take him very long. He's done it a thousand times.He enters the kitchen to find Allura and Lance playing space chess together.

Everybody was surprised when Lance proved to be a good opponent even though the game was even more complex than the Earth version. His eye for strategy shone through as he observed the multi leveled board. Blue eyes meet his momentarily and Lance winks at him before making his move.

“Checkmate.” The board informs them and Allura groans, “You have to be cheating. There's no way you got checkmate that fast. I demand a rematch.”

Hunk is moving away as he hears Lance laugh softly. “Okay Princess, be prepared to lose again.” He sounds so sure of himself, its actually nice to hear. Lance gets so down on himself sometimes, and it's heartbreaking.

Hunk starts pulling out ingredients, he's barely finished mixing the dry ones together when he hears “Checkmate” again. This time Allura grabs the box that produced the hologram and throws it across the room in a show of poor sportsmanship before storming out.

Once she’s out of earshot Lance dissolves into giggles. “Wow I haven’t seen her that angry in a while. It's kind of refreshing.”

Lance goes to pick the device up and sets it back on the table. He comes around the island and hops up on the counter to sit; out of Hunk’s way, but close enough to watch over what he's doing. “What cha making big guy?”

“Tiered chocolate vanilla marble cake.” He says flatly as he starts mixing things together. “Are you ever going to tell us how you do it?”

“How I do what?” Lance blinked owlishly at him.

“Win all the time. You've even beaten Pidge a fair number of times.” Hunk pauses his movements to look at him keeping his face mostly expressionless. Lance looked too cute perched up on the counter kicking his feet.

“Your strategies. You all come up with good one’s but you all count on me to be… oblivious to them. You forget my stupid is mostly an act. No I'm not as smart as most of you, but I'm good at remembering things I'm interested in and I'm interested in strategy.”

His words strike at the center of Hunk’s very being, “Lance we don't think your stupid.”

“You do,” Lance says with a shrug, “and it's fine. I've learned to count on it. If you guys think I'm stupid, the enemy will think I'm stupid and they’ll be shocked when I one up them.”

Hunk doesn't know what to say. He's not like Shiro, he doesn’t know the right things to say to make him feel better, he's not like Keith who always knows how to reassure him, he's not like Pidge or Coran who know how to distract him, and he's not like Allura who knows exactly what to say and to help prove himself wrong. He’s just Hunk, an ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on.

He looks up at Lance who is giving him a soft look with a sweet smile his lips and it make Hunk feel like goo on the inside. And he supposes being there to listen to Lance rant and carry on is sometimes all the other boy needs and Hunk is more than willing to do so.

The other thing he can do is feed him. He shoves the mixing bowl into Lance’s hands. He starts eating it instantly without questions. “Mmmn… it’s good.”

Hunk smiles as he starts swirling the vanilla batter through the chocolate. He slides the first two pans in the oven. He hears Lance’s feet hit the floor and he freezes in place, the whole air changing around them.

“Hunk.” There’s something in the way Lance says his name that sends a jolt of arousal down his spine, “I am sorry.” Lance's voice stays soft and airy as he speaks, but he doesn't sound sorry at all.

“About what?” Hunk moves before Lance can get to him, setting the timer.

“For upsetting you. We both knew we were in the wrong.”

“Do you even know why I'm upset?” Hunk turns around to look at him now.

“Because we violated the sanctity of your work space?”

“No because you violated… I mean yeah that.” Hunk feels silly now.

Lance just chuckles the sweet smile still in place melting away Hunks irritation leaving him feeling warm inside. “You're really cute, ya know?”

Hunk flushes darkly. “Like you have any room to talk.”

It has its desired effect of causing Lance to turn pink but Lance doesn't hesitate with the next words that come out of his mouth. “This isn't about me. This is about you.” Lance starts closing the gap between them, hunger in his eyes.

Hunk feels a spike of arousal go through his body. “Lance, I’m not in the mood.” The argument even sounds weak on his own ears and it’s very obvious to Lance that it’s not exactly true, “Lance.” Hunk tries to make it sound like a warning but instead it sounds breathless. He takes a step back but the counter blocks his retreat.

Lance stops in front of him with a grin on his face, and Hunk swallows hard. “Do you really not want this?”

“I…” Hunk stares down at him, he knows if he tells Lance that he doesn’t want it he’ll back off and not force it. But Hunk does want this, “I do.”

Lance’s face lights up and he wraps his arms around Hunk’s shoulder as he leans up and presses their lips together. Hunk’s hands hover for a second unsure of where to touch like he is everytime they start this. His brain finally kicks in and he runs them down Lance’s back to grip his hips.

Lance’s lips are addicting, sweet, with a flavor that Hunk can’t place. He wants to always taste it, he want to be selfish and claim Lance as his own. But Lance is happy with the way their relationship stands now, and Hunk isn’t possessive like that so the thought fades away as quickly as it fills his mind.

Hunk is happy to be here in this moment, Lance’s lips moving across his skin.

Lance drops unceremoniously to his knees in front of him, he wastes no time opening the front of Hunk’s pants and pulls Hunk’s dick out. Lance lets out a little happy sound, a grin pulling up on his lips, his eyes lust glazed. Hunk leans back against the counter; he doesn’t think that he can continue to hold himself up at this rate.

Lance rubs his cheek against his dick and Hunk let out a whimper. Lance is saying something but he can’t hear him. Lance was so pretty, it was unfair. Their eyes meet and Lance presses a kiss to the tip; Hunk can barely hold in his groan. Lance licks his lips before taking Hunk’s member into his mouth.

Hunk grips the edge of the counter as he watches his member disappear into Lance’s mouth. It’s almost too much to watch, but he also can’t look away. Lance moans around him as he sucks on him like it’s the best thing that he’s ever tasted.

“Lance…” Hunk whimpers his name, Lance has gotten too good at giving head. It’s not fair. It’s amazing. He rocks his hips forward, Lance takes it like a champ moaning around him, encouraging him to do it again. Hunk isn’t sure if he should but Lance’s hands give his ass a squeeze and his hips jerk forward. Lance groans giving his ass another squeeze.

Hunk gives in and starts fucking into his mouth. The sound Lance makes is more like he’s fucking him, rather than fucking into his mouth. Lance’s tongue roll against the underside of Hunk’s dick while it slips through his lips. He can feel the back of Lance’s throat with each thrust in, it feels amazing and if he were in the right mind he might marvel at the lack of gag reflex Lance has.

Hunk lifts one hand from the edge of the counter and tangles it in Lance’s hair as he continues to move into his mouth. His eyes slide from Lance’s to the lips that his dick is disappearing between, saliva mixed with pre-cum dripping down his chin - that shouldn’t be as hot as it is - down his chest to where Lance is moving his hand along his own dick in time with Hunk’s thrusts.

Hunk is going to blow his load.

His eyes snap back to Lance’s eyes, they’re promising bad, bad things to come. Hunk wants to know what those bad things are. But all he can think of right now is the tight wet heat of Lance’s mouth. Warmth is pooling in Hunk’s stomach and he knows he’s not going to last long.

“Fuck, Lance.” He moans, and Lance sucks hard in response. That’s what tips him over the edge as he starts spilling down his throat, he yanks back and spills the rest of it across Lance’s face.

Lance opens his eyes and he pouts up at him; he hates the feeling of semen on his skin. “Ew…”

“Ugh… I deserved this.” Comes Pidge’s monotone voice from the doorway.

The timer goes off.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next Shiro.


End file.
